Hollow Curse Forest
by silentblade2
Summary: Heero Yuy, heir to the Harkins dukedom and third in line for the throne of Telleria, is accused of treason by his fiance, the lady Relena. Exiled to Hollow Curse, he meets two elven twins who decides to help him for his revenge. 01x02,03x04, 05xOC
1. Hollow Curse 1

Disclaimer: I do not own , so do not sue.  
  
I got this idea while reading The Count of Monte Cristo in french.  
  
Summary: Heero Yuy, heir to the Harkins dukedom and third in line for the throne of Telleria, is accused of treason by his fiance, the lady Relena. Exiled to Hollow Curse, he meets two elven twins who decides to help him for his revenge. With elven magic on his side, will Heero defeat his betrayers? Or is their a darker plot afoot? And why is Wufei looking so flustered around a Duo-lookalike? 01x02,03x04, 05xOC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young man with messy brown dark hair and Prussian blue eyes stood defiantly before the king. As a herald declared that he, Lord Heero Yuy, heir to Harkins, stood accused of treason, the stony blue gaze narrowed to a dangerous glare that none dared to look at for long.  
  
The old man sitting on the throne watched the young lord with thinly veiled contempt.  
  
".and for your treacherous plot against the throne; Lord Heero Yuy, though death be the usual sentence for traitors to the Throne, as you are of His Majesties blood, you shall instead be exiled to the Hollow Curse Forest that borders our west. There your fate will lie in the hands of the gods."  
  
And so it begins.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, bro. I think we'll be getting company soon!"  
  
"Oh? And who's stupid enough to come here?"  
  
"Don't think it's voluntary. He's in a cage-wagon."  
  
A shadowy figure, long braid swinging, jumped down from his perch to land lightly beside his sister. Kneeling to peer into a circle of darkness, the young man watched the 'cage-wagon' and its sole occupant.  
  
His sister muttered a few words and the view zoomed closer. She gasped at the face, surprise on hers.  
  
"That's the one. The one I saw you with!"  
~*~  
The prison wagon stopped with a lurch and a guard unlocked the door. Heero got out carefully and stood stone still as the same guard undid his shackles. When the chains clattered off him, the exiled lord walked toward the forest without a backward glance. The guards blinked in surprise, then shrugged to each other. They won't argue with Lady Luck. Most people would've fought them tooth and nail, as tales of the forest would scare a black mage white. But this young lord without weapons, not only walked calmly into the said forest, he did it as if he were on an afternoon strolling.  
  
After watching to make sure the exile entered the forest, the guard gathered the discarded chains and remounted and turned. The guard, who had unlocked the shackles, glanced back for a moment.  
  
'Now that is a noble.'  
  
No one noticed a tall shadow follow the young lord.  
~*~  
Though outwardly without emotion, Heero Yuy seethed inside with an eddy of hurt, betrayal, and stone cold rage. A small rustle to his right alerted him to the presence of his friend and trusted bodyguard. A quiet voice spoke up from the shadowy foliage.  
  
"Do you really plan on going in here?"  
  
A grunt was his only answer.  
  
Abruptly, Heero stopped and his shadow paused with him, and then came out to stand beside him. Trowa Barton was tall with an auburn brown unibang that covered one eye, showing to the world a single enigmatic emerald. With an odd look on the normally blank face, he waited for his friend and liege lord to speak.  
  
"Chang?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And?"  
  
"He'll do it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Silence reigned between the two as they resumed their exile into the Hollow Curse.  
  
~*~  
  
Two pairs of violet eyes blinked at the short, one-word conversation.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
"Well, that was informative."  
  
"Yeah, that was quite to the point wasn't it?"  
  
"Think we oughta help them with their manners a bit, bro?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Totally."  
  
Twin mischievous grins bloomed and the siblings spoke in unison, "AGREED!" 


	2. Hollow Curse 2

Disclaimer: I do not own , so do not sue.  
  
I got this idea while reading The Count of Monte Cristo in french.  
  
Summary: Heero Yuy, heir to the Harkins dukedom and third in line for the throne of Telleria, is accused of treason by his fiance, the lady Relena. Exiled to Hollow Curse, he meets two elven twins who decides to help him for his revenge. With elven magic on his side, will Heero defeat his betrayers? Or is their a darker plot afoot? And why is Wufei looking so flustered around a Duo-lookalike? 01x02,03x04, 05xOC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wufei Chang grimaced inwardly as another strongly perfumed young lady simpered and fluttered her lashes at him. Thanking the gods for this kingdoms custom of carrying fans, men and women alike (and despite the indignity of carrying such a womanly object), he bowed courteously while covering his scowl behind his fan,  
  
Cursing whoever it was that exiled his buffer against these weak women, he listened to the ladies around him chitter, wincing at the high pitch giggles.  
  
'Yes. Whoever it is, will pay. BIG.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Barton, get the gear. We'll camp here for the night."  
  
The tall tracker nodded and silently began to prepare a camp as Heero went out to gather firewood. After eating dinner, consisting mainly of dried venison, bread, and water, the two settled down for the night.  
  
Despite the long day, Heero and Trowa would have slept lightly had a well timed spell not been cast. So, they missed the smothered curse as two slight shadows snuck into their camp.  
  
~*~  
  
Gladrielle looked down as she rode her silver chariot across the night sky. All seemed well. Except-  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
"I am shushed! Not my fault he left a damn bowl lying around!"  
  
"Will you shut it? That spell won't last long!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It ends at dawn so just shut up!"  
  
"Why the hell didn't you say so!"  
  
"I just did!"  
  
"Well, you should have told me before I tripped!"  
  
"Just shut up and get ready! It's almost dawn."  
  
Grumbling, the braided boy started the morning fire while his sister rummaged through the slumbering humans sacks.  
  
~*~  
  
A sweet aroma of fresh bread wafted through the morning air as the two humans woke with a start. Both held still as they slowly grabbed their respectibe weapons. They tensed slightly, straining their senses to find the disturbance.  
  
The forest was alive with bird calls and rustles, seemingly normal. Except ----  
  
"They should be awake by now."  
  
"Maybe you cast the wrong spell."  
  
"No, I'm sure I put the right limitations."  
  
Before the two exiles could move, their blankets were pulled away and twin faces with violet eyes grinned widely at them.  
  
"Good Morning!"  
  
tbc  
  
^__^ Thanks to the three who reviewed. It really made my day, I'll tell ya. Though I am sorry I took long, finals and then my mother decided I needed to go to an SAT Prep school. And there's that little hex writers dread. Writer's Block! *shudder* 


End file.
